


Shh.

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Series: Echo’s in the night [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: After Echo starts to feel better, her and Sweet pea have some fun during the night.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Echo’s in the night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Shh.

Echo rolled over, the soft blankets falling down to reveal her bare chest as she lay in a bed that was not her own. As she came to, she remembered that she was in the bed that was now Sweet peas, again. 

A smile took over her face as she remembered all that they had done the night before and how they'd enjoyed each other's bodies. She sat up, the blankets falling further, revealing more and more bare skin, her body covered with light freckles and scattered love bites. It seemed as though it was still dark outside, and far too early to get up and ready for the day ahead.

Sweet pea walked in as she was musing on their relationship, gazing at her approvingly as she perched naked on the bed.

“You know... it can be considered creepy to stare at someone naked” she laughed, jokingly, looking at him sideways through heavy lidded eyes. 

“Am I not allowed to look at what's mine?” He smirked.

Due to heavy rainfall the day before, a crack had appeared in one of the huts outside, causing Sweet pea and Fangs to go out in the middle of the night to fix it. He held Echo’s gaze as he walked towards her and pulled of his top, throwing it across the room.

As he got closer to the bed, his hands went to his belt, undoing it while Echo looked at him hungrily, leaning back onto her hands and straightening her legs as she watched him undress. Ever since she began feeling better, she seemed to have an itch that only her boyfriend could scratch.

As Sweet peas trousers slid onto the ground, along with his underwear, he started to crawl towards her on the bed, like a predator stalking his prey, slowly and gracefully. When he reached Echo, he captured her mouth with his, cupping her face in his hands, their tongues meeting as they fell into each other more and more.

He kissed tenderly but passionately, showing his feelings without saying a word. Echo broke the kiss, pulling Sweet pea down to the bed as she lay down on it. He kissed his way down her body, paying attention to her still larger chest one at a time, paying attention to each of her nipples. Being careful not to hurt her as they were still sensitive, before continuing his journey to his intended destination.

As he reached her core, he licked a path along her slit before starting to suck at her clit like he’d die if he didn’t, alternating rolling it with his tongue and lapping at her center. Echo reached down to pull his head back up to hers, kissing her own taste off his mouth, moaning as she felt Sweet peas arousal against her leg, making her hungry for so much more.

“C'mon Sweets, fuck me” She teased, biting at his ear gently as he kissed her neck, going back over the bite marks he'd already made the night before.

“You want it, huh?” He teased, nipping at her collar bone as he smirked.

“What's wrong, pea? Can't keep up?” She goaded playfully, knowing it'd prompt him into action.

He practically growled, as he pounced, and pinning her hands to the bed as he kissed her again, moving his hands down to pull her legs around him, making her core touch his cock, grinding down against her to make her moan into his mouth.

Echo rocked against him, slicking their connection and making it harder for him to not slide inside her tight entrance. Sweet pea tilted his hips down and the head of his cock caught at her opening, leaning down to kiss her again as he thrust into her warm depths. She gasped, the feeling of him filling her intimately making her overcome with her feelings of fullness.

She started to grind herself against his hips in time with his thrusts, making the sensations increase tenfold, bringing her closer and closer to bliss as Sweet pea started to play with her nipples while her boobs bounced slightly in time with his thrusts. As his other hand played with her clit, Echo started to clench around him, her moans getting higher and higher in pitch with every pass of his thumb over the sensitive nub.

“Shh. I don’t want the others to hear you” He growled into her ear, before kissing her jaw and holding Echo close to him as she started to spasm around his cock, gushing over them both.

Echo pushed at Sweet peas shoulder, rolling him onto his back, so she could ride him, grinding down onto him harder than before, making it harder and harder for him to hold back. His hands came to rest on her hips, helping her to rock back and forth against him. He sat up, moving his hands to her back as she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as her rocking slowed down.

“You feel so good,” He mumbled onto her lips as she smiled sweetly at him, continuing their kiss.

“I aim to please babe” She remarked wryly, grinning wickedly as she went right back to grinding down onto him again, making Sweet pea let his head fall back from the sheer amount of pleasure she was giving him.

Sweet pea let out a moan of pleasure, before his jawline tightened again. “I’ve already told you, stop being so loud” he said I’m a wanting tone.

Sweet pea being bossy towards Echo in the bedroom was something that was gradually happening over time, and it appeared they both enjoyed it.

Echo grinned, brining her hand down to touch herself again, and to put a show on for him, Echo brought herself to climax yet again, crying out as the wave of pleasure hit her yet again, making Sweet pea groan as she constricted around his cock, making the sensation almost too much for him to cope with.

Echo pulled herself away from him, rolling onto her back again, inviting him between her legs yet again. Sweet pea rested himself back in between her thighs again, slotting himself back inside her, thrusting gently and rhythmically as he laid his head in the crook of her neck, kissing its column and whispering affectionate remarks into it.

As he got closer to his peak, he began to thrust more erratically, biting at her neck and chest, grabbing her hips and kissing her more roughly than before. 

As he came, he rolled off her, pulling her with him and embracing her in the warmth of his arms, letting them both drift off to sleep peacefully. They stayed that way as they dreamt, smiling softly and waiting for whatever drama the next morning would bring.


End file.
